


a war of head vs heart

by fleeting interest (NorthOfSomewhere)



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Flash Fic, Reflection, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28690917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthOfSomewhere/pseuds/fleeting%20interest
Summary: Fiona wishes things were different.
Relationships: Fiona Gallagher/Lip Gallagher
Kudos: 8





	a war of head vs heart

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I keep writing these, I haven't even watched the show in years... This'll probably be the last one.

Fiona wishes things were different.

Lip is asleep, curling towards her.

"We're fucked," she says, unlit cigarette held between her fingers. With her other hand she runs her fingers through his hair.

Lip makes a soft contented sound and shuffles closer. It wrenches something in her chest and the next breath she takes is painful. She surges forward, leaning over him, the curtain of her hair hiding their faces from the world.

_It's just us. Me and you. And it's not supposed to be this way._

"Completely fucked," she whispers. She's surprised when a tear lands on Lip's cheek. It's five in the morning and her emotions must be nearer to the surface than she thought.

She uses the pad of her thumb to wipe away the tear, the cigarette brushes against his cheek as she does. Looking at him, she doesn't know what she'd change. If either of them were someone else they wouldn't understand each other the way they do. It's wrong, she knows, but it's how she feels.

She takes a deep breath and considers trying to get a little bit of sleep while she still can.

It's not worth it, she decides.

Fiona pulls herself out of bed to get dressed in the dim pre-dawn light. And away from the warmth he radiates, she shivers. It's a reminder that the weather's getting colder and she thinks of all the things she needs to do before winter hits.

She gives him one last look before she leaves the room, and thinks again,

_I wish things were different._


End file.
